transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the main protagonist and a true Autobot warrior and the official leader of the Autobots during the war on Cybertron. Optimus and his fellow Autobots make up their Team. Before the Great War, Optimus Prime was originally known as Orion Pax; a young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion was a mentor to Orion Pax and believed in Orion to become the next Prime. Orion was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend/rival, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his team to Earth. On Earth, Optimus fights with his team to survive and to end the brutal war, against their enemies, once and for all. Optimus and his team met new species on Earth and tried to. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various mission to stop Megatron's exploitations of Earth's vast Energon resources. Eventually, Optimus then used the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron where he and his team (With Ratchet) currently work to rebuild the planet. Optimus Prime made Bumblebee warrior before he went on a journey with Wheeljack to retrieve the AllSpark, the source of Cybertronian life only to return to a planet attacked by Unicron and his minions, though Optimus was able to defeat the chaos bringer once and for all by trapping him, the AllSpark and the Matrix within Prime's own spark, but sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron's life. Before leaving, Optimus told his team, that they have acted like true Primes even without the Matrix. He asked them to keep fighting the noblest of fights, which Bumblebee responded by telling Optimus that they will keep the peace in his name. Optimus smiles at them and flies into the core. Team Prime sadly watch their leader leave into the core. Optimus enters inside and opens the Matrix of Leadership. As he enters the core, light shines on him as he closed his eyes. Suddenly millions of Sparks fly from the core into the sky. One red spark shined out (which seemed to be Optimus' spark) among them. It was later revealed that Optimus Prime was able to maintain his physical form to help Goldbug and his team in defeating Dragitron. However, Optimus does not know if he is alive and states that the universe has a plan for him. Optimus was training with the other Primes in the Realm of the Primes, who were testing him in a preparation for a new mission on Earth. In one of these tests, Micronus Prime served as Optimus' mentor. History Past Optimus Prime was created as the last of the Thirteen Primes, the first generation of Transformers, each created directly by Primus as a band of unique warriors to combat and defeat Unicron. Upon his creation, Optimus united the Thirteen by his greeting All are one. ''While all of the other members of the Thirteen each possessed unique abilities and artifacts, Optimus wielded no special powers or weapons. It was only through his vision and courage that allowed the Thirteen to finally defeat Unicron. Furthermore, the plan concocted by the Primes involved Optimus using his Spark, which was very similar to Primus' own, to render Unicron comatose, with the other Primes attacking the Chaos Bringer as a distraction. Optimus emerged mostly unharmed from the final conflict that split the Thirteen. However, upon activation of the Well of All Sparks, Optimus chose to enter it and be reborn as one of the lesser Transformers, in order to know them and their needs better. He did so, and was recreated as the simple Orion Pax. Orion Pax, as he was first called, emerged as one of the first bipedal Transformers from the Well of AllSparks. Alpha Trion immediately realized there was something special about him and made sure to keep him close. Orion Pax worked at the Hall of Records under Alpha Trion. Orion frequently read about Cybertron's past and became concerned with the corruption in high places and inequality. He shared these ideas with a gladiator named Megatronus, and the two believed they could rule together. They were great friends in sharing their ideas with each other and mentoring. Orion and Megatronus were like brothers in their friendship. Before Megatronus left the arena for the political, he saw fit to change his name. However, when the two presented their ideas to the High Council they discovered they were quite different. Megatronus, a.k.a Megatron, wanted to use violence as a way of achieving power. But Orion didn't believe in violence as means of achieving justice. Orion explained the ways of leadership, which the sparks and minds of the Council were touched by. The High Council was moved by Orion's words and Orion was named the next Prime, but didn't accept the responsibility yet because the current Prime was Sentinel Zeta Prime. Jealous and enraged at this, Megatron turned against Orion and the Council. This set the spark in the war and Megatron began destroying Cybertron with his followers. After Megatron infected the Core of Cybertron with Dark Energon, Orion boldly ventured into the Core of Cybertron. For his bravery, Orion was given the Matrix of Leadership by Primus, thus making Orion Pax into "Optimus Prime". When the war reached a tipping point, Optimus launched the AllSpark to Theta Scorpieye to prevent Megatron from getting his hands on it. When Cybertron eventually went dark, Optimus led ''the Ark away. After thousands of years, Optimus made his way to Earth with some Autobots at his side. For many years, Optimus led the Autobots in their war against the Decepticons. Cliffjumper was killed fighting heroically against Starscream and other Decepticons. When Megatron later abandoned the Decepticons as a result of his torture by Unicron, the Decepticons disbanded for a time. The battle against the Decepticons would soon continue, when Astrotrain and another took command. Optimus would die and be reborn countless times, succeeded by Hot Rod as Rodimus Prime and Bio-Strike as Strikus Prime, who would later bring him to Earth to be restored. When Speedway arrived on Earth, Optimus saw the potential in him to become a Prime, which he eventually did: Speedimus Prime. Transformers Revolution In the aftermath of the Battle for Earth, a statue of Optimus was built in honor of his memory. Optimus Prime's statue was accidentally destroyed by Agent when one of his experiments went wrong. Before the statue came down, Speedimus had a vision of Optimus Prime who had a new mission for him. Transformers Frontier When the Decepticon prisoners from the Alchemor escaped, Goldbug was given command over three members of the Autobot Cause tasked with recapturing the prisoners. The team tracked down the menacing Dragitron who threatened the safety of the Autobots' recent human ally Jack Howard, that is, until Optimus Prime manifested and flung him off the cliff while simultaneously saving Jack. When Goldbug spoke to Optimus, Optimus stated that he didn't know what the Universe had in mind for him, but expressed his faith that Goldbug and his team would succeed before disappearing. Later, while the Autobots chased down the rogue Bullrazor, Optimus again appeared to Goldbug, telling him that Goldbug wasn't Optimus. Before Optimus could explain, he disappeared. Personality When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, he was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bulkhead described never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either, but he would attend little ceremonies or parties when he felt like it. It is unknown if Optimus can dance or listen to music like Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee can. Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, he will even go as far as to sacrifice himself to save Earth and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown as willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his spark to change a decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dreadwing and Breakdown. In Scrapheap, it was revealed that Optimus knows what a snowball is when he promised to get Raf a snowball. Optimus would relate earth customs and other things. When Optimus and Arcee found themselves stranded in the Arctic, they walked to find a signal back to base, where Arcee fell down and Optimus helped her up very gently. This shows Optimus can be a gentleman, or a gentle bot. When Arcee suggested they play a game, Optimus played with her. This shows that Optimus can make the most out of situations and wouldn't hesitate to play games. When Arcee held Optimus's left hand, Optimus held her hand too. This shows that Optimus can be sweet inside and out. In Loose Cannons, Optimus is seen to drum his fingers on his legs while flying in the Jackhammer with Wheeljack. Optimus also made small talk with the wrecker and related to Wheeljack on outside of duty. This shows Optimus is very sociable and can be a great listener. Optimus has also proven to be stubborn enough to resist joining the AllSpark (even at Alpha Trion's insistence), to protect humanity. Once Optimus received his upgrade and rejoined the Autobots, he made it a point to be the moral compass of the team and usually was the one to notice whenever someone was having a problem. When Ultra Magnus asked Optimus about a "Kilt", it was revealed that Optimus finds it best to simply nod and mobilize to questions like these. As Ultra Magnus began to realize that the Autobots were not like the Elite Guard or any other group he had took leadership of, Optimus consulted him over his feelings and explained what he believed the Autobots to be a family. Optimus believed in his team to be true Primes even without the Matrix of Leadership. Above all, Optimus is the best and most awesome leader to have. Optimus Prime is the heart and soul of all things good in the universe. Powers and Abilities Optimus Prime is universally known as one of the strongest Autobots alive, after being bestowed the Matrix of Leadership, he was granted with immense power. As a veteran soldier and warrior, Optimus is a formidable opponent in battle as he possesses great strength, endurance, and agility. All his combined abilities gives him the equivalency of that of an army as proven by him easily defeating an army of Vehicons, Terracons and Unicron duplicates. He is a master of hand-to-hand and numerous other forms of combat as he was able to face off against Megatron whom he proved to stand on equal ground against. He is adept at blade combat as proven by fending off against Dreadwing and Megatron. Upon acquiring the Star Saber he demonstrated to be skilled in swordsmanship as proven in a duel between him and Megatron, his skill is honed to the point where he can deflect gunfire. He is a skilled tactician having lead the Autobots in the War both on Cybertron and Earth he has extensive knowledge and experience in battlefield tactics and strategies which make him an adept leader. Intersttingly, Optimus has shown several times the abilty to jump an extremely high height when attempting to destroy the Nemesis as well as in his duel against Megatron. In terms of weaponry Optimus wields two mount wristed Ion Cannons as well as two Wrist blades. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Bumblebee killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though he is not seen using it after that. After Unicron and Predaking, he is undoubtedly the strongest fighter. This is shown by the fact that he is capable of defeating several Insecticons with little to no effort in both of his bodies. It should be noted that even Megatron struggled to kill even one Insecticon. Notes *His design is heavily based upon his live-action movie counterparts but with the color scheme of his Generation One counterpart. *Optimus never stops believing in being an Autobot. *Optimus' characteristics relate to his live action counterparts and Generation One counterpart as well. *According to Ratchet and Bulkhead, Optimus rarely shows emotions like sadness or laughter. **Optimus shows signs of a smile on occasions. *Optimus is the example of good. He is willing to do whatever it takes to save his friends and family. *It was revealed that Optimus Prime is one of the original Thirteen Primes, the mysterious Thirteenth Prime, who was reincarnated to help guide the new race of Cybertronians to peace. (He succeeded in ways he probably did not imagine) Because of this, Optimus Prime is the oldest main character in the series. Despite being one and the same though, his two lives do have some differences; **Originally he carried no weapons; now he is heavily armed. **Optimus was given special abilities through the Matrix of Leadership while originally he had none. **Optimus is now much physically stronger. **Optimus is much more aggressive and forceful, due to millennia of war. **Optimus' past and present selves look different enough that a casual observer would not notice a similarity, but enough that Alpha Trion was able to recognize him as Orion Pax. **Optimus in Latin means "the best". Prime comes from the Latin word "primus" which means first. (Primus is also the being who created the Transformers and is basically their God). *Optimus is shown to care deeply about the Humans of Earth, as he had once been willing to sacrifice Cybertron to save the Earth.